


Tongue Tied

by Parteehard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Over stimulation, dom!Louis, dub-con kinda, newcaster fic, sub!Harry, top!Louis, when you read you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parteehard/pseuds/Parteehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an up and coming newscaster and his co-host is making his job and dick increasingly harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the last piece of writing i have done, mostly because i don't have a laptop and also because I suck at finishing things. There are mistakes, which I hope one day i will fix. I hope you can overlook them for now. Enjoy !

The incessant beeping jarred Louis out of sleep. Groaning loudly into his pillow, before he quickly rolled over and looked at his clock.

7:18

‘What?’ Louis thought, his alarm was supposed to go off and wake him up at 6:30. 

“Fuck,” he hissed out as he quickly rolled out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes on. “Good thing I picked out my outfit last night-” Louis said to himself with a small smile. 

“-have to thank my mum for that later on.” he said as an after thought. He quickly ran into the bathroom and fixed his hair into his usual style.

As he slipped on his white toms, Louis checked himself out in the full body mirror located on the back of his door.

‘I look good.’ he thought with a wink. 

He smoothed his hands over his navy button up, straightened his white suspenders, and surveyed his bum from the way they looked in his white dress pants.

It was his first day as a newscaster on the One Direction News on the BBC Channel, and he wanted to make an good impression. ‘My first and probably last day, seeing as I’m late.’ he thought dryly as he slipped out of his apartment that he shared with this weird DJ named Zayn, and hopped into his black Porsche.

As he sped down the road, he noticed that he was disobeying several traffic laws, but he was running late and his new job was more important, or at least that’s what he told himself when he heard the screeching of tires and the honking of horns coming from behind him as he ran a red light. 

‘My job is more important.’

-

Louis pulled into the studio parking lot and glanced at the dashboard. 

7:45 

The angry red letters stared back at him, taunting him. He needed to be inside by 8.

Locking his car behind him, he raced inside and ran thru the building bypassing his producer Liam, the new blonde intern Niall, the camera man Josh, and narrowly avoiding running into the edge of the PR table full of breakfast food. 

As he neared his stop, a long fingered hand came out and caught his wrist, rendering him immobile. 

“So close.” Louis said with a sigh.

Turning to face the captor of his wrist, Louis was greeted with the smiling, green-eyed face of his new co-host and long time harasser, Harry Styles. 

Before Louis became an newscaster, he was an intern and Harry constantly harassed him. 

Touching him, making him flustered, causing him to mess up and make a fool out of himself time and time again.

‘Hi Louis.” Harry said smiling and still holding his wrist. Sighing again before snatching his wrist away, Louis opened his mouth to tell Harry to ‘Fuck off.’ but the loud ringing that went off signaled a one minute warning till the start of the show. 

“Well see you out there Tomlinson.” Harry said with a wink, before sashaying away and seating his bum in his chair in front of the camera.

“Could this get any worse?” Louis said under his breath.

-

The answer was yes. 

Louis didn’t know he was in too deep,until he couldn’t get out. His first day went okay except for the fact that Harry’s knee keep bumping into his under the desk, making him mess up. Everything was touch and go.

-

The next couple of days were the same except everyday Harry would become more touchy.

Resting his long, thin fingers on Louis’ shoulder or knee to long or grabbing him into impromptu hugs randomly and making Louis just all around flustered. 

Finally after three weeks of working the morning and afternoon news with Harry, Louis grew some balls and confronted him.

Harry had made him sexually frustrated with his suggestive comments and touches for the last time. 

Louis couldn’t keep sneaking away to jack off during his break or go home and wank himself to sleep anymore. No today he was gonna go something.

-

"I'm Louis Tomlinson.” Louis said, trying to keep his smile on, trying not to let his voice crack. The hand that was rested on the upper part of his thigh was doing a very good job at distracting him. 

“And I’m Harry Styles. This has been One Direction News. We’ll see you back here tomorrow morning.” Harry finished with a smile, his hand never moving from the spot on Louis’ thigh.

As the bell went of signalling the end of the take, Harry let out a low whistle and tapped his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Great work today Tomlinson.” Harry continued as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down, getting closer and closer to Louis’ ever prominent bulge. 

‘I should stop wearing such tight pants.’ Louis thought with a hiss, as Harry’s large hand had finally landed on his bulge. 

Louis snapped his gaze to Harry, to find the younger lad smiling widely. Louis hissed out again as he started working his hand slowly over Louis’ dick. 

“What are you doing?’ Louis yelled at the smiling Styles. “Nothing.” Harry said still smiling, his hand never stopping in it’s excursion.

“Stop.” Louis finally managed to grit out. 

Harry’s hand froze and his hand dropped. 

“What?’ he said confused. Louis looked at him in disbelief. “Are you serious? I want you to stop harassing me. Just stop.” Now Harry was mad. “I haven’t been harassing you Louis.” Louis gave him a dry look, not amused at all.

“Stop lying, you’ve been feeling me up ever since I was an intern and I’m tired of it!” Louis yelped, frustrated.

Louis spared a glance at his co-host and noticed his eyes were wild and blazing with untamed fire.

“You never once told me to stop Louis, I thought you liked it.” and that was all he said as he clenched his fists and abruptly stood up and stalked away. 

Louis sat rooted in his chair as he watched the tall lanky boy stalk away. He tried to remember a time when he told Harry he wasn’t interested, when he told him he didn’t want him to touch him, to stop. 

And when he came up short, hs couldn't contain the strangled sound that came from his throat.

Disgusted with himself because he never said anything, Louis dropped his head. “Fuck.” Louis groaned as he fisted his styled hair. 

“…fuck, fuck, fuck..” He repeated as he got up to follow Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... PWP. Enjoy!   
>  Sorry for the wait. I finally got access to a computer.

Don’t leave me tongue tied  
Lets stay up all night  
I’ll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes on your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friends house tonight  
Lets bump the beats till beddy-bye  
-  
Harry’s dressing room was the very last one in the building.  
The surrounding rooms were empty except for Louis’, which was located directly across from his.  
Louis stood in front of Harry’s door and with shaky hands he reached for the door knob, and twisted the handle.  
Louis stepped inside and closed the door behind him and as he turned around he noticed Harry resting his head against his vanity top.  
He didn't seem to notice Louis was in the room, so Louis cleared his throat loudly as he fidgeted with his hands.  
Harry jerked up, looked at Louis and quickly pulled his hand out of his pants.

“Oi!” Louis said as he looked away, embarrassed to have been the one who catch Harry in the middle of something.

“Sorry, I’ll-uh just leave.” Louis stuttered and started to make his way to the door.

“No, wait.” Harry said, face flushed either from his wank or embarrassment, which one Louis didn't know.

“Why are you here?”

“To say sorry.” Louis said suddenly nervous.

Harry sighed,” It’s alright. I’m sorry for 'harassing' you as well.”

Louis blinked.”No, you weren't harassing me. I never told you to stop, I-I guess I enjoyed it.”

Louis could feel his cheeks getting warm.  
Harry was smiling now,”I know you did.”

Louis let out a startled laugh.

“Cocky aren't ya?” he asked, feeling more confident.

Harry’s grin grew more.

“Always,” came his reply.

Louis could feel his trousers tightening again.

‘What the actual fuck? He didn't even do anything sexy.’ Louis thought incredulous  
Harry’s gaze fell to Louis’ bulge, and if possible, his grin grew even more.

“Need help with that?” He asked voice confident and sexy.

Louis knows he should have said no and walked out, but he didn't.  
“Because I’m stupid.” he would say later on as he reflected back on it.

And that was all the reassurance Harry needed before he dropped to his knees and started to mouth at the bulge in the front of Louis’ trousers. A startled moan fell from Louis’ lips.Harry smiled around Louis’ clothed dick, before he quickly unzipped Louis’ trousers and pulled both boxers and pants to the floor. Louis hissed as the warm air came in contact with his hot cock. But his dick was only exposed for a moment, because moments later Harry sheathed Louis’ cock within his mouth.

Louis couldn't help but thrust into the warm moist heat surrounding him. Instead of pulling off, Harry relaxed his throat and let Louis thrust into his willing mouth. Even when Louis’ thrusts became too hard and chocked him, Harry didn't pull away, instead just taking, seeming to enjoy anything Louis was willing to give him.

“Ah,yeah Harry. Fuck…your mouth, Jesus.” Louis said as he continued to moan out his appreciation.

When Louis thrusts started to speed up, Harry reached up and grabbed Louis exposed hip bone and held him tight, encouraging him to come in his mouth.

“Fuck..fuck..fuck.” Louis chanted out as Harry once again started to suck his cock. As the green eyed looked into blue ones, Louis felt something tug at his heart. Harry looked to young on his knees, Louis’ cock between his beautiful plush lips. When Harry pulled off, he looked up at Louis and said, "Come in my mouth Louis, please.”

Louis eyes grew wide. He always expected Harry to be a dominant person. His whole aura demanded power, but now that he thought about it, it made sense.

Dominant out of bed, submissive in bed.

Harry went back to sucking Louis’ cock, as Louis continued to process his new finding.

“That’s right Styles, suck my cock.” Louis started, testing out what he could and couldn't say. Harry started sucking Louis harder, almost as if his life depended on it. ‘Good sign.’ Louis thought as he ran his fingers through the curly locks so close to the base of his cock.

“You’re so good for me babe, sucking my cock like it’s your job.” Harry hummed in response.

“You want it to be your job, huh? You like sucking my cock, yeah?” Harry hummed again, sending a jolt through Louis' cock.

“That’s right, suck my cock. Fuck you’re so good….your lips and mouth were made for this…so good babe, so good for me.” Harry moaned around Louis’ dick and Louis could feel himself about to lose it.

“Fuck..I’m gonna come.” Harry instantly started to suck harder, using his other hand to work the parts of Louis’ cock he couldn't take in mouth into his mouth. When Harry pulled off and licked the head of Louis’ dick, Louis lost it and came hard, shooting thick ropes of cum across Harry's face. When Louis came down from his high he noticed that Harry managed to get some of the come in his mouth, and was greedily sucking and licking it up.

After found voice, he managed to tell Harry not to swallow his cum or at least not anymore of it. Harry moaned in protest, but obeyed none the less. Regaining his surroundings, Louis commanded Harry to undress and get on his knees. Without question, he did it, and the simple fact that Louis had so much power over Harry made his cock twitch with interest.

“Push your ass in the air.” Louis growled out. Harry immediately obeyed pushing his ass out willingly.

“You’re not allowed to come until I say, Do you understand?” Harry nodded furiously. Though he was itching to touch his cock, but he knew if he did, he would tip over the edge and he didn't want the fun to be over so soon.

“Open your mouth.”

Harry opened his mouth proudly showing Louis the cum still in his mouth. Louis made an approving noise in the back of his throat and gathered the come in his hand and then used it to coat his fingers.

“I don’t have any condoms or anything. Is that alright?”

“Yeah..fuck. Just-uh, get in me.”

Harry shivered, thinking about Louis taking him roughly from behind. Louis gently pressed two fingers inside Harry and scissored them around, trying to loosen Harry up as fast as possible.

“I don’t need you to do that, just fuck me!” Harry growled. Louis froze and smacked Harry roughly on his ass.

“Don’t tell me what to do Harry, do it again and I’ll stop,”

Harry whined, he definetly didn't want Louis to stop. Not now, not ever. He nodded his head in compliance and waited for Louis to insert his fingers again, but to his surprise instead of fingers, he felt the blunt head of Louis cock pushing at his rim. Louis slowly, but firmly pushed inside Harry not ever leaving Harry time to adjust to his size.

“Ah…yeah…Louis, fuck me…fuck me.” Harry couldn't help the litany of words that flowed from his lips.

“I’ll fuck you, you’re mine now, Harry. Mine. No one else. You heard me?’ Louis forced out in pants. Harry nodded his head furiously.

“Yours, only yours.”

“Only yours.” He said, head swimming, loving the way he was being dominated as he roughly shoved himself back on Louis’ cock.

“You love my cock don’t ya?” Louis gritted out, as he once again roughly buried himself inside the younger lad, brushing against Harry’s prostate every couple of thrusts.

“Ah…right there…and yes…Love your cock Louis.” Harry panted out, loving the pleasure the older lad was giving him.

Louis continued to thrust, loving the friction and tightness surrounding his cock. He watched as Harry threw his head back and pushed backward against Louis’ cock, practically riding him. The sight was so beautiful and Louis felt himself loosing it.

“Louis…. I’m gonna come..please let me.” Harry begged.

“No....not till I say.” Louis said, punctuation each word with another hard jab at Harry’s prostate. Louis wasn't gonna last much longer, so he increased his pace, thrusting at a brutal speed.

“Gonna come so hard inside you, you’ll feel it in your throat.” Louis said right before he reached his orgasm and came harder than he ever did before, emptying everything he had left into the writhing boy beneath him.

Harry continued to thrust backwards on Louis’ cock, feeling the hot cum dripping down his thighs, and his own pre-cum dribbling in a steady flow out of the end of his cock and onto a wet puddle below him.

“Please.” Harry begged, gasping for air.

“Come for me babe.” Louis demanded grabbing the boy by the hair and thrusting his spent cock inside him.

“Louis.” Harry came with a guttural groan as he shoot stream after stream of thick cum onto his carpet.

“Fuck,fuck,fuck.” Harry whispered out feeling Louis still moving inside him.

Louis continued, lazily thrusting into the boy until his dick was so sensitive that he had to pulled out and collapsed onto the floor next to the tired younger lad. Louis knew he should probably gather his stuff and leave but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Harry looked at him with tired eyes and grinned.

“For the record, I really do love your cock.”

Louis grinned,” Yeah, it’s kinda hard not to love it. It’s pretty great.”

Harry laughed, and as Louis gathered the younger boy in his arms and whispered in his ear with a cheeky smile,”So….you’re my bitch now?”  
Harry couldn't help but laugh again and say, "Always.”


End file.
